


Lost

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: "Why shouldn't we consider it?"





	

"Why shouldn't we consider it?"

Will’s eyes are burning into him, determined and demanding. Jack wants to ignore him and his questions but it would fruitless. He knew from past experience Will would not back down when he was focussed on something. 

And this time it was Jack. 

“It wouldn’t work.” Jack wanted out of here, away from Will but he was in his own home and Will was the intruder. 

“Why not?” 

Will moved closer to him, close enough for Jack to breath in Will’s aftershave and the deeper, muskier scent of Will himself. His eyes closed as memories washed over him. The heavy smell of sweat and come, the slickness of their bodies sliding against one another, Will’s low cry as he comes. 

Forcing the images away, Jack opened his eyes to find Will right in front of him. Before he could tell Will why it wouldn’t work between them, Will kissed him. Hard. With one hand behind Jack’s head to hold him in place and Jack was lost.


End file.
